Lean on Me
by WordsAreABeautifulWeapon
Summary: When Cooper comes home for a visit, he causes many problems for Kurt and Blaine. They want him out, but he has other ideas. Summary continued at the beginning of chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Cooper Anderson, Blaine's older brother, pays a visit to Lima, Ohio, Kurt and Blaine find themselves with little time together. Between avoiding Mr. Anderson, who is now hell bent on forcing Blaine to be straight like his "perfect" older brother, and stopping Rachel Berry from swooning over Cooper, the boys would like nothing more than for Cooper to leave. Cooper, however, has a different idea.

**A/N: **The other fanfic I'm working on is super high drama, but sometimes there's too much drama in my real life to write intense stuff. The result is a fluffy, silly, cock-blocking, and (temporarily) drama free story. I predict I'll get dramatic around chapter four, even though I have zero brainstorming done and this might end up being a one-shot. Who knows, let's find out together, shall we?

_**!**_

"Come on Kurt, there will always be sales at the mall. My dad doesn't go on business trips that often, and he rarely takes my mom with him. My house is completely empty this weekend for the first time since we started dating," Blaine pleaded.

Kurt let out an exaggerated sigh and walked towards his car. Of course he wanted to go spend a weekend with Blaine, alone, in Blaine's house, but he wasn't going to make it obvious. Blaine followed, still not sure where they were headed.

"Fine Blaine, we can go to your house," Kurt said in a pretend annoyed tone. "I swear you're only interested in me for the sex."

Blaine laughed. Since the boys had started having sex it was pretty much all Blaine thought about, and Kurt knew it. In Glee club, Kurt would often chose songs with sexual undertones or dirty dance moves just because he loved seeing the look on Blaine's face. However, opportunities like this, where they didn't have to sneak around or rush, were rare.

When they entered Blaine's house they quickly realized why Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were so cool about both leaving. Blaine wasn't going to be home alone all weekend.

"Baby Blaine, did you bring a friend to my home coming dinner?" Cooper's voice was unfamiliar to Kurt, but Blaine seemed to tense up.

"Blaine? Is that-" Kurt began to ask, gently squeezing Blaine's hand.

"The infamous Cooper Anderson. Pleased, I'm sure," Cooper said, shaking Kurt's hand. "Baby Blaine, is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Cooper. This is Kurt. Why are you here? How are you here?" Blaine asked. Cooper was a recent Harvard graduate, and didn't even come home for holidays. Something big was happening.

"What? A man can't come visit his family? So happy to see you too, little brother," Cooper pretended to be offended.

"Cooper, you wouldn't even come home for Christmas this year. It's not that I'm not happy to see you," Blaine paused. He looked as if speaking was causing him terrible pain. "But seriously, why are you here? Is everything okay?"

"Of course! Mom and dad just wanted me to come home for a visit! They're worried about you, something about transferring back to public school or something."

Kurt watched Blaine's anger build up until finally he stormed off. Blaine went straight to the boxing gym set up in their basement, leaving Kurt alone in the kitchen with Cooper.

"So, I take it hair gel is a genetic trait?" Kurt joked. Blaine may not be happy Cooper was there, but Kurt thought getting to know Blaine's older brother could be very interesting.

"Ah, at least he went for someone funny. Not to mention, easy on the eyes," Cooper winked and walked towards what Kurt assumed was his bedroom.

Realizing he was now alone in his boyfriend's kitchen, and knowing it was best not to interrupt Blaine when he was in the boxing gym, Kurt sat down. He knew Cooper had always caused issues in the Anderson household; or rather issues were caused because "Cooper is perfect and Blaine is not" but he didn't realize how angry Blaine was about it. Blaine had told Kurt that Cooper hadn't been home in three and a half years.

A few minutes later, Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Kurt could still hear the rhythm of the chains from the punching bag downstairs, meaning the person standing behind him in the kitchen was Cooper.

"Cooper, I know it's none of my business, but why don't you ever come home? I know it doesn't seem like it, but Blaine misses you," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine, although he would never say it, missed his brother dearly. Cooper was the only Anderson who was okay with Blaine being gay, and who _attempted_ to stick up for him to their dad.

"Same reason Blaine can't wait to move out, being in this house for too long is torture."

"You're the "perfect" son though, how can it be torture for you?"

"Living up to that expectation is hard Kurt. Watching my dad constantly bag on Blaine and use me as an example to do so…I really hated it."

"Then why didn't you ever stop him?" Blaine said, emerging from the basement shirtless, sweaty, and still angry.

Kurt was rendered speechless. He knew Blaine needed comforting, but he couldn't seem to think of anything to say. He stood up, took Blaine's hand, and steered them towards Blaine's room. Boxing didn't release the anger inside Blaine, but maybe sex would.

"Nope. I have specific instructions from dad not to let you two be alone in Blaine's room. Besides, I thought we could all go out to dinner. I'd love to get to know you Kurt," Cooper said charmingly.

He was cute, Kurt had to admit that. But Cooper was nothing compared to the shirtless boy next to him. Kurt mumbled some excuse about changing and shut and locked Blaine's door. Blaine instantly fell face first onto his bed, changing from enraged to defeated in a matter of seconds.

"Does he always call you baby Blaine?" Kurt teased, trying to lighten the mood. Blaine just grumbled in response. Kurt crawled in Blaine's bed next to him and rubbed his back.

A few minutes later Blaine rolled over and re-positioned himself so his head was in Kurt's lap. Kurt smiled at him and what was left of Blaine's anger disappeared.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and go to dinner with him. It could be fun!" Kurt was excited at the idea of embarrassing childhood stories.

"Yeah for you! I'm sure his entire plan for the evening is to embarrass me," Blaine whined. Kurt giggled and kissed him briefly, before literally shoving him off the bed.

"You know, I was hoping I would be saying the exact opposite of this tonight, but oh well. Get dressed, Blaine."

Blaine sighed and walked towards his closet. He changed in front of Kurt, laughing to himself when Kurt's face turned red with lust as he stripped to his briefs.

"You sure we have to go to dinner with Cooper? If we stay in here long enough he'll get hungry and just leave," Blaine said. Kurt just glowered at him and didn't reply.

Blaine threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater, resisting the urge to add a bow tie since he knew it would just cause Cooper to ridicule him more. He stopped in the bathroom to re-slick his hair and then the boys exited Blaine's room. Cooper was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Blaine, why don't you invite some more of your friends? Invite your whole Glee club! I'd love to meet the people who convinced you public school was a good idea," Cooper said.

"Oooh that's a good idea! Blaine, we have to call Rachel. And Mercedes. And probably Quinn, and Tina, and Santana, and Brittany! They would all love to meet Cooper," Kurt squealed at the suggestion of a group meeting.

"Oh yes, just invite the girls. Don't really feel like making any boyfriends jealous tonight, although…Nice pants Kurt," Cooper said, visibly checking Kurt out. Wait, Cooper was straight, right?

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist and snuggled into his side. He had no idea how Blaine had become so sweet and adorable when his older brother was beginning to remind him of Sebastian. _"Maybe we can invite Sebastian too, then maybe he'll obsess over Cooper and leave Blaine alone," _Kurt thought. But, he was pretty sure Cooper was straight, so that wouldn't really work.

On the way to Breadstix, Kurt called all the girls. Tina was busy with Mike, Quinn and Puck were babysitting Beth, and Mercedes was "tutoring" Sam, so only Brittany, Santana, and Rachel were joining the boys for dinner. Kurt had a fleeting thought about Rachel being the only straight girl, and therefore being Cooper's prey for the night, but then he remembered seeing an engagement ring on her finger that morning. He still had to ask Finn about that…

_**!**_

"Pssst! Psst, Blaine! Get your dancey pants butt over here!" Rachel hissed from behind a plant, seconds after she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Blaine obliged.

"What is it? And what is with that engagement ring?" Blaine whispered to Rachel. He wondered why they were still crouched behind the plant. Rachel seemed to read his thoughts and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him off to the corridor that led to the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me your brother was cute! I mean, I should have assumed after seeing you and your dad but my God Blaine! He's gorgeous," Rachel squealed, gripping Blaine's arm so tight he thought he'd lose all feeling in it.

"Ring. Diamond ring. You're ring finger. Rachel Berry, explain right now or I'm going to get Kurt," Blaine said, gawking at the fingers curled around his arm. Kurt's methods were rubbing off on him; Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well – um," Rachel began. A flush rose from her neck, rapidly covering her entire face. "Well you see, um, Finn and I were talking, and well – "

"Kurt," Blaine said, the volume of his voice rising quite a bit. Rachel's hand instantly covered his mouth, to which Blaine responded by sticking his tongue out and in turn licking Rachel's hand. Rachel made a disgusted face and wiped her hand all over Blaine's sweater.

"Fine! Okay! Finn sort of proposed," Rachel paused when Blaine's eyes bulged out of his head. An attractive waitress walked past them into the kitchen, looking back to glare at them before shutting the door. Rachel took a deep breath. "And I said yes…"

"You what? You tell me this right after ogling my brother? I need Kurt for this. He's better equipped to handle your logic, or lack thereof," Blaine said, running off before Rachel could stop him. Rachel didn't go after him, knowing she'd have to face Kurt sooner or later. She sank back against the wall, realizing she was more terrified of Kurt's reactions than she had been of her dad's reactions.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Kurt taunted as he slid down the wall next to her. "These are my favorite Alexander McQueen pants, so the fact that we're sitting on the floor should be an indication of how serious a conversation this is."

"Yeah well," Rachel started giggling. "I'm sorry, I should have told you but I was afraid! I know you're angry and I know you're silently judging me but can we please wait to talk about this until after dinner with Blaine's super cute brother?"

"Rachel Berry, are you crushing on Cooper? What would Finn think…" Kurt joked as he helped Rachel to her feet.

"Probably the same thing that Blaine would think if I told him the real reason you switched out of French." Rachel winked and sauntered off, leaving a flustered and blushing Kurt to chase after her.

By the time Kurt got back to the table, Rachel was already fawning over Cooper the way Blaine's new kitty fawned over cat nip. Kurt rolled his eyes and kicked her under the table, she responded by wedging her heel into his foot. Blaine noticed Kurt wincing and Rachel's exaggerate smile and burst out laughing. Santana and Brittany were too caught up in each other to notice anything, but Cooper wasn't.

"What's so funny, baby Blaine?" Cooper asked. At the nickname, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt all cracked up. Blaine tried to be angry but he couldn't when his beautiful boyfriend was laughing and rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's thigh. However, when the waiter arrived, it took everyone a few minutes to collect their thoughts and get their orders in, which brought out the anger Blaine had been expecting. If he had learned anything from Kurt and Rachel, it was that revenge was best served sooner than later.

"Fine, Cooper, you want to use nick names? Because I seem to remember a wonderful nickname I had for you," Blaine said after the waiter left. "I had trouble with C's for quite a while but I never had a problem with P's."

"Little Anderson, I swear –" Cooper said, beginning to blush and watching Rachel out of the corner of his eye. She was supposedly taken, but that hadn't stopped him with the last girl.

"Pooper, my big brother Pooper!" Blaine laughed, Cooper shooting him an angry glare. Kurt couldn't tell if he should be embarrassed for Cooper or Blaine, because if Cooper was anything like he thought he was, this was only gonna get worse.

"Well, hobbit, your brother had proved a lot more interesting than I expected," Santana smirked. "I mean, with the bowties and hair gels, and Christ, do you ever wear socks? I figured you had to come from a whole family of dorks."

"Blaine, please tell me you don't actually wear bowties to school?" Cooper asked. "And, you know, I was wondering why ma handed me a pack of socks with the money for this weekend. Guess I have my answer."

"She did not hand you socks. Shut up Santana," Blaine scowled. This dinner couldn't go anywhere but downhill.

_**!**_

"Blaine, calm down," Kurt said, shutting Blaine's bedroom door behind them.

"It's one thing that he asked for Rachel's number," Blaine complained as he flopped face first onto his bed. Kurt was struck with déjà vu when he crawled into Blaine's bed and started rubbing Blaine's back. "But then he went home with the restaurant manager. The manager, Kurt! He'll get us banned from Breadstix, I guarantee it."

"You always see the rain clouds Blaine, look at the silver lining." Kurt took off his shirt, folding it neatly, and then helping Blaine out of his sweater.

"What silver lining! He's spending the night at – oh." Blaine finally realized what Kurt was talking about as his jeans pooled around his ankles. He caught his boyfriend's eyes and arched an eyebrow. "Silver lining?"

"Or rain clouds, I guess either of those things could apply here," Kurt said. He began kissing Blaine deeply, while simultaneously removing and folding his own pants.

Left in only a tight pair of boxer briefs, Kurt situated himself on top of Blaine's lap. He pulled out of the kiss, making Blaine whine until he planted his lips onto Blaine's jaw line. He left feathery kisses all along Blaine's jaw, then moved to his neck. Blaine released a soft moan as Kurt's teeth nipped at his neck, followed by a sigh when Kurt's tongue flicked over the reddening skin.

"Kurt," Blaine hummed. As much as he loved it, Blaine did not have the patience for foreplay after the day's events. Kurt responded by settling his lips on Blaine's chest, teasing his nipple. He kissed a line down Blaine's abs, stopping at his hips. Kurt suddenly sat up, Blaine groaned at the loss of warmth.

"Blaine check your phone. Now," Kurt said. When Blaine didn't react quick enough Kurt checked it for him. One text message, from Cooper.

**Cooper [10:35pm]:** You didn't think I was that stupid, did you Baby Blaine?

"Fuck," Blaine growled, reading the text over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt, somewhat surprised to hear Blaine curse, jumped up and started putting on his pants, tossing Blaine his jeans which had at some point been kicked onto the floor. Blaine looked puzzled. "My phone is on vibrate, how did you know?"

"Unnaturally superb hearing abilities. Which is how I know Cooper is unlocking the front door right now and you need to put your pants on," Kurt said, pulling his shit over his head.

"Open the door!" Cooper's voice rang through the house. Kurt did as he was told, even though Blaine still hadn't moved. Cooper began climbing the stairs. "Mom and dad gave me one rule for this weekend and that rule is your door stays open when Kurt is over."

Blaine, still pants-less and under his covers, said nothing. Kurt knew he needed to get Cooper out of the room quickly so Blaine could get dressed and calm down. After the insult show-down and breadstick battle half way through dinner, Kurt did not want another Anderson brother's fight on his hands.

"So uh, that girl you left with? Did she kick you out or did you leave on your own?" Kurt said, steering Cooper out of the bedroom. Kurt gave Blaine one glance before walking down the stairs, knowing Cooper would follow, if only to brag about his hook-up.

"Her boyfriend showed up," Cooper sighed. Kurt had heard stories, annoyed from Blaine and adoring from his parents, about Cooper screwing different girls every night. He highly doubted a boyfriend would stop Cooper. He was right. "Which wouldn't have stopped anything. The beau was attractive, so I asked if they wanted to try something new. Let's just say, you guys shouldn't try to go to Breadstix anytime soon."

"Told you!" Blaine said, immerging from his room, calmer and wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. "That's my favorite restaurant dude, how could you get us banned?"

"Well, _you're_ not banned. I am. I just think you might want to wait until Vickie forgets what I look like before going back. We look pretty similar, little bro." Cooper grabbed 3 beers out of the fridge. He handed both Kurt and Blaine a beer, not saying anything. They exchanged looks, which Cooper noticed. "I told you mom and dad only gave me one rule. They never said I couldn't give you beer."

Kurt put the beer back in the fridge, retrieving a Mike's Hard Lemonade instead. Cooper smirked. Blaine downed half his beer in one gulp. All three boys settled on the couch, realizing it was going to be a long night. Kurt felt anxious and fidgety, remembering how the first time Blaine got drunk he made out with Rachel and the second time he tried to fuck Kurt in the back of his car. Both nights had ended in tears and anger.

Four beers later, Blaine decided he wanted to talk. Seriously talk, about all the crap that had happened in the Anderson household since Blaine told his parents he was gay. Cooper looked as uncomfortable as Kurt felt. _'Maybe this will be bad enough for Cooper to leave us alone tonight'_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Like how could you jus let 'm do that? You knew I was cryin' m'self to sleep and shtuff," Blaine slurred. He hiccupped, and the sudden motion caused the tears that had been building up on his eyelids to spill over. Cooper stayed silent. "You know what, Coop, I 'ont care. I know why, 's cuz you're a terrible brother." 

Cooper started crying. He set down the recently emptied beer can he'd been holding and walked into the kitchen, retrieving a shot glass and a bottle of rum from the cupboard above the fridge. Blaine fell over on to the deserted couch cushion and Kurt followed Cooper into the kitchen.

"He's right. God, Kurt, I'm a shit brother," Cooper took a second shot of rum. "He asked me to come home; Sadies. He said it was his first date with a boy and he needed my support. I told him I had better things to do than listen to a high school boy whine about his daddy problems and gush about boys. Can you believe I said that to him?"

Kurt didn't know what to say. He knew Cooper had more to get off his chest so he put the rum back, handing Cooper water instead. He needed to keep the boy coherent and awake. Cooper passed out on the floor wouldn't give him any insight to how badly Blaine had been hurt.

"What did he tell you about that night Kurt? His broken ribs? The concussion?" Cooper asked. Kurt nodded yes. Cooper looked around for the Rum, gave up and sipped some water. "Did he tell you he slipped into a comma? Dad called me and told me what happened, then he said 'talk some sense into your faggot brother Cooper' and Blaine's voice cracked a hello. I told him he shouldn't have provoked the boys. I told him it was his fault. And then he slipped into a comma."

Kurt gasped. He was suddenly full of anger; how could Blaine's only brother, his only supporter, have been such an ass? Slipping into a comma with a concussion could have killed him. Blaine hadn't mentioned anything about Cooper or a comma when he told Kurt about the Sadie's incident. Kurt thought back to the look of distress that had washed over Blaine's features when he had asked him to prom, how happy he had been when Kurt said they didn't need to go. He thought of what Blaine said to him when he said yes, and then Kurt threw up in the kitchen sink.

"Woah man, you should sit down," Cooper said. He helped Kurt to the kitchen stools and gave him a glass of water. Kurt sipped it cautiously, expecting Cooper to keep talking. "You want to hear more? I have tons of stories of me being a shitty brother."

"Cooper, you know Blaine's probably forgiven you for all of that, right? He gets a little… flustered… when he drinks and you're making it hard for him to calm those… feelings… that's the only reason he's angry, I promise." Kurt tried to soothe the overly cocky boy who had been reduced to a puddle of self-hating tears.

"Thankfully Blaine came out of his comma eight hours later. Doctor's said it was a miracle. Blaine called me, he asked if I could come home. He said dad was suggesting new girls every day. He told me dad was forcing him to rebuild a car with him and play football. Dad didn't even tell Blaine about his date's funeral." 

"Funeral?" Kurt hadn't realized he had spoken allowed until Cooper looked up.

"Blaine was the lucky one that night. His date had been beaten within an inch of his life; he was dead before he got to the hospital. Dad told me, but he never told Blaine. Blaine still believes the guy just stopped talking to him, and since Dad sent Blaine to private school after that, he never heard the news."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kurt asked. He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it. He needed to be reminded that Cooper was the good guy in Blaine's family.

"I couldn't Kurt. He'd been hurt enough; can you imagine how much that would have scarred him? You better not tell him, I never want to see Blaine feel that much pain." There were tears streaming down Cooper's face. Kurt grabbed the tissue box from behind him and passed it to Cooper.

The boys turned towards the couch where Blaine was now kicking and mumbling random syllables. Kurt looked at Cooper, not knowing what to do. If he and Blaine were alone, Kurt would walk over there and soothe him the only way he knew how, but that wasn't going to work with Cooper there. Their dad had told Cooper about Blaine's night terrors but Cooper had never witnessed one. Cooper turned helplessly to Kurt.

"Take him to bed, please spend the night with him," Cooper begged.

Kurt just nodded and walked over to his boyfriend. He kissed Blaine lightly and whispered in his ear, waking him up. Blaine was disoriented and began to whine, not recognizing any of his surroundings. Kurt had woken him from a night terror before, and that time it ended with Kurt having a black eye. From that he learned Blaine just needed to be talked awake, so that's what he did. A few minutes later the boys walked towards the stairs, Kurt turning around to say goodnight to Cooper.

"Night boys," Cooper called after them. "Leave the door open…please."

**A/N:** Huh, I was wrong. Apparently I can't write anything without drama… Let's see where this goes, I'll try to update soon. Maybe. Reviews would be lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** 7 people have favorited this, 13 follow it, and yet there's two reviews? Maybe that's why it took almost a year to update…. (Not joking, when I try to decide which fan fic to work on, I look at my reviews and whichever is getting the highest praise or the most demand is what I work on. Soooooooo if you want more, then say nice or insightful or even mean things! Tell me things!) Okay love you! Read on!

_**!**_

When Blaine woke up wrapped in his boyfriends arms the next morning he was confused. Cooper was still home right? So how was Kurt sleeping over? Blaine tried to sit up but was kept down by an impossibly strong headache. A hangover. Blaine sure as hell hoped last night wasn't as bad as the night at Rachel's or the night at Scandals.

"I suggest you don't move for a couple hours. Would you like some coffee?" Kurt asked sweetly. Blaine nodded his head and watched Kurt leave. A few minutes later when Kurt returned, Blaine had never been so grateful for instant coffee.

"Uh-What happened last night?" Blaine asked. He sat up slowly and sipped his coffee, noticing Kurt had put some sort of spice in it. Cinnamon? Nutmeg? Both? He couldn't tell. Kurt smiled and crawled back in bed with him.

"After the Breadstix fiasco, you got super drunk and told Cooper he was a 'shit brother.' Then Cooper had a meltdown in the kitchen, and you had a night terror on the couch. Finally, Cooper just told me to take you to bed," Kurt explained. He said it so rehearsed, as if he had been planning the explanation all morning.

"Oh man, Coop's probably pissed at me," Blaine sighed. "Where is he? Kitchen? His room? Gone?"

"He went to the grocery store. He'll be back within the hour," Kurt said. It was 11:25, and Cooper had just left. Kurt knew what he wanted to do before Cooper's return, but he didn't know if hung-over Blaine could handle it.

"35 minutes is plenty of time," Blaine winked.

It wasn't long before both boys were naked and grinding against each other. Any trace of a headache Blaine had had, was gone. Just as Blaine reached for the lube and condoms he kept in his night stand, Kurt sighed angrily and got out of bed. He began dressing again and Blaine gave him an odd look.

"King of the cock blocking is back," Kurt explained. Just then they both heard Cooper open and shut the front door. He did it quietly, assuming Blaine would still be asleep. Kurt dressed quickly and walked down to the kitchen, allowing Blaine time to get out of bed and dress himself.

"Hey, is he still asleep?" Cooper asked when Kurt appeared.

"Nope. Wide awake… We both were, since you weren't supposed to be back until noon." Kurt was sick of not having alone time with his boyfriend. The claws were coming out.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. As great as I think you are together, I can't allow you to ruin my baby Blaine's innocence!" Cooper feigned disgust.

"Mmm, this time it probably would have been him ruining my innocence," Kurt smirked. "Although there's not much left to be ruined… Your brother is really good at finding secret spots for our endeavors. This one time-"

"If I promise to leave you two alone for a few hours tonight will you shut the fuck up? That is disgusting Kurt. Simply disgusting. For such a pretty face, you are extremely crude."

"No, I'm just good at getting what I want. Find yourself a date tonight or something Cooper. I'm holding you to that leaving us alone thing, and if you don't then I have tons of stories I could tell you. "Baby Blaine" doesn't even know the meaning of innocence when it comes to the bedroom."

Cooper cringed and ran off to his room. Kurt chuckled. He had used the same tactic on his step-brother when Burt and Carole were on a campaign trip. No one wanted to hear about their brother's sex lives.

"Is he gone?" Blaine whispered from the stair case. Kurt nodded and Blaine came into the kitchen, tentatively looking around as if he didn't believe Kurt. The groceries were still in bags on the counter, so Blaine and Kurt unpacked them silently.

"So, can we go back to the mall today? I want to see if that sale is still going on, because my horny boyfriend took me away from it yesterday. We never even got to have sex, so that sale better not be over," Kurt sighed. Blaine rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"Of course we can," Blaine chuckled. "And I promise to buy you a big pretzel to make up for abruptly ending our shopping trip yesterday."

"Mmm, you Anderson boys are good at bribes," Kurt said, pulling Blaine into his arms. Blaine looked at him quizzically. "Cooper wanted me to stop telling him about our crazy, fantastic sex life, so he promised to leave us alone for a few hours tonight."

Blaine's face erupted into a grin and he kissed Kurt's face all over. Kurt laughed and squirmed away, running into the table behind him. He knocked over the boxes of cereal that had been left on the table, making Blaine laugh too.

"Hey boys!" Cooper hollered down the stairs. "I'm not gone yet! Keep it in your pants!"

"Shut up Cooper," Kurt yelled back. Blaine just shied away and got quiet. "We're going to the mall, call one of those girls in that little black book of yours and text me when you leave!"

_**!**_

"Blaine, Cooper's not mad at you. Stop whining," Kurt said for the millionth time. They were walking into the main entrance of the mall and Blaine had been pouting since they left his house. "Oh look! The sale is still on!"

Blaine gave up on his unhappy tyrant and let his boyfriend drag him into the store full of designer clothes that neither of them could afford. Blaine watched Kurt grab pair after pair of sale pants and blazers. After his arms were full, he started handing things to Blaine. When both boys had their arms full of clothes, Kurt led them to the dressing room.

"Uh, we're pretty full, so you guys can share the handicapped dressing room in the back if that's cool," a well dressed but seemingly disinterested girl said at the entrance to the fitting rooms. Blaine was about to inform her that only one of them needed a dressing room, but Kurt dragged him away first.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wait til tonight," Kurt whispered to Blaine as he hung up all the clothes. Then he spun around to face his boyfriend. He dropped his pants and Blaine understood why Kurt had dragged him back.

Blaine pushed Kurt up against the fitting room wall and started kissing him deeply, shedding his clothes as quickly as he could. Although the handicapped fitting room was larger than the others, it was still pretty small. The boys banged elbows and toes against the wall as they struggled to remove their clothes. Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt pulled a condom and a small packet of lube out of his pants pocket.

"What? I just wanted to be prepared. You never know when we'll get alone time," Kurt whispered. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and gently rolled it on Blaine's already hard dick.

"Do you carry that on you at all times?" Blaine laughed. Kurt blushed and didn't respond. "That is so hot."

Kurt's blush grew and he giggled under his breath. They boys struggled to find a position that would work without making too much noise. Finally, Kurt settled for simply standing in front of Blaine, both facing the mirror so they could watch each other's reactions. The face Blaine made when he came was one of Kurt's favorite things. Blaine lathered his index finger with lube and just as he was teasing Kurt's entrance, his phone started to ring. When the Hungry Like A Wolf/Rio mash-up started playing, both boys knew it was Cooper.

"And somehow he manages to interrupt us when he's not even here," Blaine growled. Both boys stood still and stared at the phone as it rang.

"Just, ignore it. He's not here, he can't stop anything," Kurt finally said through gritted teeth. Blaine smiled and did as he was told, sticking one finger in. "More. Blaine, hurry up, I want you inside me."

Blaine added more lube to his fingers and used two fingers, then three, using his other hand to wrap around Kurt's erection. He pulled out his hand and started to lather his dick in lube, and then his phone started ringing again. They ignored it, but as soon as it stopped ringing, Kurt's phone started going off.

"You have got to be shitting me. If we don't answer, he'll just keep calling," Kurt grunted. He answered his phone, putting it on speaker phone so Blaine could hear. "Cooper. What reason could you possibly have to call? Unless you have some creepy sixth sense for cock-blocking."

"Ew, please tell me you two are not getting it on in a bathroom stall?" Cooper said. "No, I was calling to find out what in the world is scratching at Blaine's closet door and... is it meowing? The door's open but I don't see anything."

"What are you doing in my closet?" Blaine said, taking the phone from Kurt after wiping his hands off with the moist towelette Kurt also had in his pants pocket. "That's Disco McDancey Pants. Mom let me get a kitten."

"Please tell me you didn't actually name your cat that… Isn't that what you wanted to name that puppy we got when we were kids?"

"Yes. Now get out of my room. And if that's all you had to say, Kurt and I are trying on pants, which if you've ever seen Kurt's clothes, putting pants on him is a two person job. Bye Cooper." Blaine sighed. He hung up Kurt's phone and handed it back to him. Kurt had already started to try on the clothes he brought back with him. Blaine, disappointedly, put his clothes back on and sat on the bench in the fitting room.

"Calm down, we'll have time tonight," Kurt whispered, kissing his boyfriend before admiring the half price white jeans he was trying on. "What do you think of these? Too tight?"

"Um – erm – no, not at all. Oh God Kurt, your ass looks fantastic in those," Blaine said through gritted teeth. He stood behind Kurt and started kissing his neck. "Now it's me who can't wait until tonight."

Kurt had no sooner turned around then Blaine's phone started ringing again. It was Cooper. Blaine let out a noise that sounded a bit like a puppy whining. Kurt stifled a laugh as Blaine angrily answered his phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Seriously?! What now Cooper!"

"First of all, rude," Cooper said. "Second, your cat is throwing up so I'm taking it to the vet. You should probably meet me there, because I know absolutely nothing about this cat. Blainers, this is gross. Your cat just threw up in my shoes. You owe me for this baby bro."

Kurt frantically changed into his own clothes and stashed the almost-used condom and wasted packet of lube in a plastic doggy bag he had brought for this purpose, shoving it in his pocket. He threw it out in the first trash can he saw. He and Blaine practically ran to the car, and Blaine sped to the vet. When they got there, Cooper was sitting in the waiting room, arms crossed over his chest. Disco McDancey Pants was curled up in his carrying cage, crying. Cooper explained that the vet couldn't see the cat until Blaine filled out the forms.

"I can do them, I was there when they adopted the cat," Kurt said. He took the clipboard and forms from Cooper while Blaine cooed into the door of the cage. "Also, Cooper, have you found a date for tonight yet? Because if not, I'd love to tell you about what we were trying to do in the fitting room before you so rudely interrupted."

"Oh dear God, please tell me what store this was in so I know never to shop there… ever… But yeah, I made plans for tonight. I don't know if you can really call it a date, but I made plans. You two will have exactly two hours, just like I promised." Cooper smiled at Kurt, who scowled in reply. "Jeez, you're worse after a few days without sex than I am after a few weeks."

After an overdramatic vet visit, in which Blaine cried anytime Disco made a noise at all, they found out that the cat had worms. They gave him the deworming treatment and Blaine made an appointment to come back in three weeks. Kurt had spent the whole time making sure Cooper didn't say a word. He really would not have been able to handle it if Cooper had made fun of Blaine for getting upset about the kitten.

By the time the boys got home, it was 5pm. Kurt decided to make he and Blaine dinner while Blaine cuddled with the cat. Cooper pretended to be offended that he wasn't invited to their dinner plans, but Kurt pointed out that he was supposed to have plans of his own.

"Yeah, but they're not til 7 and it smells sooooo good," Cooper whined. Kurt noticed how much he sounded like Blaine when he was whining. It almost made him cave and offer Cooper a plate of pasta, but then he remember how annoying Cooper had been all day and handed him a single breadstick instead. "Wow. Thanks."

"There will be leftovers, and you're welcome to them_ after _you get home tonight. They can be your reward for not being obnoxious." Kurt went back to stirring the sauce. He was starting to understand why Blaine had been more annoyed than excited that Cooper was home.

_**!**_

Two hours later, Cooper bid the couple adieu and literally skipped out to his car. Blaine laughed, and for the first time since Cooper's arrival, Kurt could see how much Blaine really loved his brother, at least when Cooper wasn't being an ass or cockblocking them. Blaine and Cooper had been extremely close before Cooper left.

"So Mr. Hummel, we have two hours with no Cooper. He even promised not to text or call us, for any reason. What would you like to do?" Blaine asked, winking at his boyfriend as they stood at the sink doing dishes.

"As if you don't know. Two hours is a long time Blaine. How many rounds do you think we can manage?" Kurt teased. He took the towel Blaine was drying plates with and tossed it on the table, then he took Blaine's hand and led him to the bedroom.

Blaine laid down on his bed, pulling Kurt on top of him. Both boys stripped between kisses, and took a minute to just admire each other. They didn't normally have any time for looking.

"God, you are so hot," Blaine grunted. "I really don't want to take this slowly."

Kurt laughed. His boyfriend never had been good at waiting. He reached over to the night stand to get the condom and his phone lit up with a text from Rachel. He tried to ignore it, but he could see Cooper's name in it, and seeing as Rachel was recently engaged to his step-brother, that worried Kurt.

**Rachel [7:34pm]:** Are you guys coming? I'm here alone with Cooper and it's kind of awkward! Hurry up!

"Oh. My. God," Kurt whispered. He sat up and Blaine frowned. "Blaine, your brother's plans tonight are with Rachel. And only Rachel. He told her we're meeting them wherever they are…."

"So what? She loves Finn. She won't do anything with Cooper," Blaine said, pulling Kurt back to him. Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck, but Kurt didn't respond. "You want to go find them, don't you?"

"Well you said yourself that boyfriends and husbands have never stopped Cooper before… and if we're honest, Rachel doesn't have a very high resolve when she's had alcohol, which Cooper will probably figure out, because he's done this before. And she _just_ got engaged to Finn."

"You know, we have a better chance of having sex when _my parents_ are home," Blaine mumbled. But he got out of bed and started getting dressed anyways.

Kurt shot a text off to Cooper, scolding him for lying to Rachel and asking where they were. Blaine, who was still determined to stay in that night, had begun kissing Kurt's neck again. Kurt was about to give in when Cooper texted back, saying they were at Underground, a club notorious for selling drinks to minors. That got him going quickly.

_**!**_

The night was spent trying to keep Rachel's drunken frisky hands away from Cooper, so Kurt and Blaine took alternating turns babysitting her, while the other tried to keep Cooper from getting them banned from Underground too. Kurt tried to keep mostly with Rachel, because with a few drinks in him, Cooper's sexuality was even more questionable.

"Kurt. I swear to God if I have to grind with Rachel one more time I'm just going to shove her into Cooper's arms and make you leave with me. It's too much tease, and not enough dick," Blaine growled into Kurt's ear as he came up behind him.

"How much alcohol have you had Blainers?" Kurt teased. Blaine was never that forward in public. He was more of a 'lady-in-the-streets, freak-in-the-sheets' kind of guy. "And I'll take a turn with Rachel. Cooper's gotten to the handsy stage."

"I have only had one drink, and I don't want you to take a turn with Rachel. I want you to take a turn with me," Blaine winked. Then his face changed, as if he finally realized what Kurt had said. "And what do you mean Cooper's gotten handsy?"

"I just mean – " Kurt paused, knowing he needed to think his next words out. Blaine was kind of the jealous type, and with the tension already present between Cooper and Blaine, an explosion was sure to happen if Kurt admitted that Cooper had progressed from the subtle comments exchanged earlier. "If we let him near Rachel, as drunk as she is, something is sure to happen. And then we'll not only have to deal with a smug Cooper, but also a depressed and lonely Rachel, and a heart broken and betrayed Finn. Do you really want three cock-blocks instead of one?"

"Can't we just go? Cooper only had to keep out til 9, and it's way past 9, and it's not like we're at home fucking anyways." Blaine's voice was heavy with discontent. "I'm not having fun. You're not having fun. Cooper has fun anywhere, and Rachel could probably use a good sleep because she's had a bit too much fun. Let's just leave."

Kurt simply nodded, and went off to grab Rachel. When the four of them met in the parking lot, it was clear some sort of argument had happened between Cooper and Blaine. Kurt didn't bother to ask. He promised he would drive Rachel home, and then meet Cooper and Blaine at their house. After what seemed like ten minutes of Blaine silently debating with himself on whether that was a good idea or not, he finally agreed. Kurt and Blaine were the only sober ones, and neither Rachel nor Cooper should be driving. Kurt was grateful that Cooper had picked Rachel up and driven her here, because he didn't know how they would manage three cars.

"Rachel, you should know that the original plan was for Cooper to leave Blaine and me alone tonight. He told us he had a date," Kurt admitted when he and Rachel were alone in the car. "He was trying to take advantage of you."

"Oh Kurtsie," Rachel sighed. "Somehow, I knew it wasn't right. But he's so pretty! And he told me you guys would probably meet us there, and it all seemed innocent until we got there! And just... Tight jeans, and alcohol, and God... That smile!"

"I know sweetie. I know. But you're engaged to my step-brother now," Kurt reminded her. "You need to be more careful! What was his explanation to you anyways? You saw how the other night went; Cooper and Blaine don't exactly get along well."

"Well, he said that he wanted them to since he'd be around a while, and he would just take you two out but then he'd be a third wheel so he wanted a neutral fourth party. It all made sense and-"

"Wait…" Kurt cut her off. He was a bit frantic. "Around a while? Isn't he just staying for the weekend? Just while Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are out of town?"

"Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to say that!" Rachel began crying. "Cooper told me not to say anything! He said it was a secret! A surprise for Blainers! Oh God, I mess everything up!"

Rachel continued to cry the rest of the twenty minute drive. Kurt didn't press her anymore. He figured he'd wait until he had more alone time with Cooper, since he knew he would. He was spending the whole weekend at the Anderson house, which meant almost 24 more hours. In 24 hours Kurt was sure Cooper would somehow get him alone, and he would interrogate him then.

Meanwhile, in the Anderson brothers' car, things were dead silent. Cooper was curled up in the passenger side, acting much like Blaine did when he was drunk. Sadness followed by anger followed by exhaustion. It was an Anderson thing; both their parents were the same way. Blaine focused on his driving. He wasn't drunk, but he was annoyed. If he let his anger get the best of him, he'd end up either pulled over or in an accident anyways, and since he had had one drink and was only 18, that wouldn't go over well with the cops. It took them 15 minutes to get home, and then another 25 until Kurt got there.

When Kurt arrived, Cooper was re-heating the pasta that Kurt and Blaine had had for dinner. Blaine was in the basement, the chains on the punching bag rattling. Kurt cornered the now somewhat sober Cooper in the kitchen.

"Cooper, how long are you staying?" Kurt started. He didn't want to rat Rachel out, even if it would make the conversation easier. He knew they would spend a few minutes beating around the bush, while Cooper tried to figure out what Kurt knew.

"Uh, um, I don't know," Cooper pretended to be clueless. He stared at the plate of pasta like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "I might leave Monday, after the 'rents get back."

"Might or will? Because that's the impression you gave us. But I saw all those boxes in your room," Kurt fibbed. He hoped there were really boxes in Cooper's room, or else this would blow up in his and Rachel's face. "That looks like more stuff than necessary for a weekend."

Cooper's face went white. He moved noodles around on his plate, took a particularly long sip of water, and stammered a bit. He anxiously looked around the room, clearly hoping for something to distract himself or Kurt. Since he couldn't come up with anything, he shoveled a huge bite of pasta into his mouth and held up a finger to signal that he would answer after he chewed.

"Okay, so, I'm gonna be here for a bit. Wait! Before you ask how long a bit is, I actually don't know," Cooper admitted. "Some stuff happened at school, and mom and dad told me to come back for as long as I needed to, and I don't know how long that is yet."

"You have got to be shitting me!" Blaine shouted. In the distraction of Cooper's response, neither Kurt nor Cooper had heard Blaine come upstairs. "I clearly need to stop boxing while Kurt is here, because both times this weekend I have come up to hear some deep confession that I clearly wouldn't have learned otherwise."

"Blaine, listen," Cooper started. Blaine didn't. He walked away, but Cooper called out before he reached the stairs to his room. "Stop running away from me when stuff gets tough! That's what you always do! You've done it multiple times this weekend, and you did it after your accident. You stopped talking to me, completely! I know you blame our lack of communication on me running away to school, and never coming home or calling, but the phone works both ways! And I've sent you so many plane tickets to come visit me at school."

"I haven't gotten any plane tickets Coop," Blaine said. "And if I called, what would we talk about? Dad making me build cars with him? Mom setting me up with girl after girl? Or do you want to hear about how when I transferred to McKinley, grandma told me it better not be because I was "chasing after some new faggot"? Which of those would you like to hear about Cooper? Or would you rather just tell me about how many girls you've gotten, or how you're acing all your classes, or how you're in charge of your frat?"

Cooper went silent. Kurt stood awkwardly looking back and forth between the two. He knew Blaine's mom and dad were bad, but was he really getting shit from his grandmother too? Blaine scoffed and walked up to his bedroom, slamming the door like the dramatic teen he became whenever he was angry.

"I didn't know it was that bad," Cooper whispered more to himself than to Kurt. "I don't know why I thought everyone would get better when I left… And I'm not in charge of a frat, in fact I got kicked out of my frat. And dumped by the girl of my dreams. And then failed four classes. That's why I'm home!"

"You know Coop," Kurt said, obviously startling him. Cooper had honestly forgotten Kurt was there. "Maybe you should tell Blaine that stuff, not your dinner plate. Also, it might be a good idea to stop trying to seduce our friends, and to stop getting banned from local hot spots. Especially if you're going to be here for a while."

"Yeah… Yeah maybe I should. Leave the door open or whatever I'm supposed to say," Cooper trailed off, putting his dishes in the sink and heading to his own bedroom.

**A/N: **Yep. Plotline time! Weeeeeeeee! Told you, fluff and goofy and sexy things are not my strong suit. Drama is my strong suit. However, I have put no planning into this. Normally I make an entire outline for my fan fics, but then I get all hung up in the details and over plan and blah, so this one I'm just letting write itself. Review, dammit!


End file.
